Ms. Keane's Death Bed (Feat. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy)
Transcript * Narrator: What a tragic gloomy day for such a- (Scooby-Doo and Shaggy rush to the entrance of the hospital.) Huh? Scooby? Shaggy? (Scooby and Shaggy are inside the hospital to the receptionist to sign in to visit Ms. Keane.) What are you guys doing here? * (Transitions to a patient room with Ms. Keane opening the door to see Ms. Keane, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her good friends, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Professor Utonium, Talking Dog, Robin, Mike, The Mayor of Townsville, Bullet, Barry, Donny and Ms. Bellum.) * Narrator: Oh Ms. Keane, and the entire gang. just what seems to be going on here? * (Shaggy closes the door silently right after Scooby walks in while some Powerpuff Girls DVDs, video games and toy collectables are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Scooby and Shaggy walk right over to the comatose Ms. Keane.) * Narrator: Oh Ms. Keane, what just happened to you?" * (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup holds Ms. Keane's right hand with a depressed look on their faces, they tear up slightly and Blisstina gives them tissues.) * (Ms. Keane begins stirring a bit.) * Blossom (off screen): "Ms. Keane?" * (Then Ms. Keane slowly opens her eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Blisstina goes to check her smart phone, revealing that CartoonNetwork.com announces a new Powerpuff Girls game which causes Ms. Keane to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Blossom (offscreen): "Ms. Keane? Ms. Keane?" * Bubbles: "No........no......." * Buttercup: "MS. KEEEEEEEEAAAAAANE!" * (Scooby and Shaggy open their medical bags and 2 ghosts emerge right out of it and the Powerpuff Girls catch them and try to shock Ms. Keane back to life with them 3 times.) * (Scooby and Shaggy realize nothing's happening 'til they realize that they can revive Ms. Keane with their Scooby Snacks, but right before he does anything to do so, Barry grabs their left shoulders and shakes his head left and right to tell them not to use his magic to revive Ms. Keane.) * (Robin is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Robin: "Huh, what?" * (Robin takes out her smart phone.) * Robin: "Oh." * (Robin shows Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Talking Dog, Professor Utonium, Mike, The Mayor of Townsville, Bullet, Barry, Donny and Ms. Bellum the tweet message.) * Robin: "Look." * (Buttercup's holding back her tear drops, but Blossom and Bubbles are sobbing heavily near Ms. Keane's hospital bed.) * Robin: "Look at this." * (Blossom and Bubbles stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: The Powerpuff Girls return for another movie.) * (Blossom and Bubbles are still sobbing a bit.) * All 3 Powerpuff Girls: In Amazement * (Ms. Keane's mouth moves up and down and she's fully awake and alive.) * Ms. Keane: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Ms. Keane: "I'm so happy to be back at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten!" * (Ms. Keane sits right back on her hospital bed.) * All 3 Powerpuff Girls: "Ms. Keane!" * (The Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Keane snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Finn snuggles up with Jake and he does the exact same thing.) * (Donny is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Robin's chuckling in excitement, as hearts came into her eyeballs.) * (Talking Dog, the Mayor, Bullet and Barry are tearing up slightly.) * (Ms. Bellum, Mike, The Mayor of Townsville and Professor Utonium are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (The Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Keane are still laughing a bit and they all stare Blisstina who's got her smart phone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Townsville Smoothies on it.) * Blisstina: "Oh, it's just my delivery for smoothies." * (Blisstina exits Ms. Keane's hospital room.) * (The Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Keane are still laughing a bit and Talking Dog wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Scooby and Shaggy take a record player and an instrumental version of Signal in the Sky begins playing on it and Ms. Keane's amazed to hear it.) * (Barry's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Bullet's just standing there in silence.) * (The Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Keane are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Professor Utonium takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (The tweet message reads: Cartoon Network and THQ Interactive announces a new Powerpuff Girls video game.) * (Ms. Keane begins shriviling up a bit and she's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Ms. Keane's teammates are looking right at her just as Ms. Keane lies right back down on her hospital bed and has flashback memories of Dream Scheme, 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas, Snow Month, Summer Bummer, Sideline Dad, The Stayover, Superfriends, Birthday Bash, Bubblevicious, Monkey See, Doggie Do, Boogie Frights, Twister Sister, The Mane Event, Powerpuff Bluff, Down n Dirty and Meet the Beat-Alls''.)'' * (The Powerpuff Girls are tearing up slightly.) * Ms. Keane: "Come........back......to......Pokey......Oaks......agaaaaain." * (Ms. Keane closes her eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Professor Utonium tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (The Mayor of Townsville is also sobbing wildly.) * (Ms. Bellum is also sobbing wildly and the Mike, Barry, Bullet and Talking Dog are sobbing wildly along with her.) * (Donny is also sobbing wildly.) * (Robin is also tearing up slightly.) * (Scooby and Shaggy are also tearing up slightly.) * (Blisstina returns to Ms. Keane's hospital room with her smoothie order.) * Blisstina: "Who wants smoothies?" * (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Finn, Jake, Talking Dog, Professor Utonium, The Mayor of Townsville, Bullet, Barry, Mike, Robin, Talking Dog, Donny and Ms. Bellum are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Blisstina with her sushi order.) * (Blisstina taks the lid off from on of the cups and checks the ingredients.) * Blisstina: "I'm pretty sure there's no coconut oil." * (The Powerpuff Girls are sobbing heavily on Ms. Keane's hospital bed and Ms. Keane's pointer drops right down on the hospital floor, breaks in half and it fades to a black screen.) * Robin: "I'm gonna miss you, Ms. Keane." Category:Deathbed